vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
126553-1st-month-feedback
Content ---- ---- ---- And kids thats the story of how we created halls of the bloodsworn | |} ---- Hello and Welcome to nexus! I'll try to give a constructive comment on each of the points you brought up :) 1: Leveling can indeed be sluggish at times, but it was worse before. Also most of the "tasks" can be skipped without any real loss to exp. The world and zone quests give the bulk of the exp you'll get. As for the combat, Wildstar's allure is the removal of "lazy killing." Think of those fights as training for the more difficult combat ahead. Also if you use an interrupt while they are casting, you can give yourself a Moo (moment of opportunity) and just beat on em till they die. 2: Ask most people here on the forums, and they'll try to get you to join the exiles. Right now we have a split in the player base, with a majority playing exiles, but that doesn't mean the dommies are a bad/wrong choice! The dominion have a more content-driven playerbase at max level, so in a sense the Exilies have the quantity but the Dominion have more of the quality. 3: Dungeons and Adventures are specifically build for 5-man teams and require a decent amount of coordination to beat. What you're looking for are Shiphands! They are like "story dungeons" that can scale from 1-5 players. Just look for the quests next to a space ship during your travels. Also at lvl 50 the vet versions of shiphands are a top source of income. 4: Odd, unless they changed it I didn't have too much of an issue figuring it out. There's a quest you get that tells you how to salvage, and the tradeskills are somewhat explained when you choose one. I will admit that runecrafting had me confused for a while though, so maybe they can explain things in more detail. 5: The very first few challenges you find don't get the best of rewards, but once you hit the first actual questing map they give some nice loot. You can get good gear, bags, dyes, pets, and housing decor from challenges; most of it being challenge-exclusive. I tend to run an easy challenge in my main town several times a day and I'm swimming in extra dyes because of it. | |} ---- ---- Thanks for the comments! I'll try to provide a good rebuttal :) I have no idea how leveling was at release or before, all I have are my own present experiences now, which is that leveling is still pretty bad. We were able to get another one of my friends to try the trial and he's been power-leveling since last night to catch up with us and has been able to get pretty far but that is skipping all the lore, all the exposition, pretty much everything. If you are playing as I am now, which is doing all the quests one by one and getting all the lore, then it is painfully slow and the exp trade off doesn't reflect how many quests exist. Someone wrote all of these quests for them to be experienced and that time isn't being properly compensated. The issue isn't the combat, it's rather how much combat. I think this is a crucial distinction. When you have a game filled with people, then the abundance of monsters makes sense because everyone's going to be killing at once. As it exists now however, there is no one else picking up the slack of population control so walking through the zone is walking straight into enemy after enemy after enemy. It feels less like training and more like grinding, which as mentioned above, without the proper reward in exchange for all the work. This is especially true for areas where you're slightly overpowered and yet still auto-attacked, thus the exp reward very small or even nonexistent. The difference between Shiphands and Dungeons is particularly odd to me. This is my own personal opinion because I like running dungeons by myself and I like running dungeons with my friends. Without that scale, I simply can't engage in something I enjoy by myself because the exact number of group members is needed or else I can only expect punishing defeat. This isn't necessarily a flaw but simply something I'm not used to. I have only experienced dungeons that scale based on group size before this game. My opinion on how confusing some things are to figure out doesn't stem only from me but my +2 who also have had difficulty figuring out certain aspects of the game because layout and language are different from the norm. Tutorials are also spaced out and quests are very very very brief for systems that have more depth to them such as Tradeskills. I will definitely give some more challenges a try then! :D | |} ---- | |} ---- See? Only the coolest and best devs play dominion. Welcome to the game OP, great feedback and have a good time in game! | |} ---- ---- Nah, I'm with you. It was too fast for me then and way to fast now, especially playing with my wife we consistently overlevel everything. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----